Molly's Choice
by BiddyAuthor
Summary: "Is this what you really want?" He quietly asked. I gave a shaky laugh and closed my eyes. "Nothing is how I want it. It's never been.  I don't think it ever will be."
1. Part One: Chapter 1

**Original Date Posted: 8/2/11 up to Chapter 14**

**Rewrite Date Posted: 11/14/11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

The ship lurched, my stomach flopping uncontrollably from the rocking. The salty air felt cold against my flushed skin, and I held onto the railing for dear life.

I hated being on boats. I _despised _being on the water. What was the use of boats anyway? They were a _nuisance_. Why did I even have to take a boat to Castanet anyway? Why should I have to take his putrid form of transportation when I could just have him bring me there our usual way?

Oh yeah, that's right. To keep up appearances. I was supposed to be the farmer's sister, who was _normal _and _innocent._ I rolled my eyes, just thinking about my brother. He was always so annoying, so brash, it irritated me. Just being in the same room as him got on my nerves. My brother up and left me a long time ago, and then suddenly wants me to move in with him. Just because out mother died did not mean I could not support myself. I had been able to for _years. _I believe this was just another stupid plot of Kasey's to make me feel belittled by him.

And just for that thought, I wanted to punch him in the face. _Hard. _

Don't get me wrong, I'm usually against violence and I am a very nice person. Most of the time, anyway. The only time I am not my usually self is when I'm sick, like now, or when I'm alone with my brother.

As I said before, he knew every single way to get me fired up and pissed. He just had to be himself and I would be at his throat at an instant.

It sounds like a normal brother sister relationship, no? Well, it's _much _more than that. In fact, I hated how he practically forced me to come. Sure, the little island seemed to be nice, but Kasey would be there. And I would have to live with him, seeing him almost all the time! I didn't think I could stand even the thought of it. I didn't know how I would be able to survive.

Yes, I hate my brother _that _much.

"Ay, lass. We're about to dock on Castanet. Y'all alright?" The captain of the boat, Pascal, asked me. He walked up to me and looked down at me with concern.

I appreciated his concern but it was unneeded. I was fine. "I'm alright. Just sea sickness." I replied, giving Pascal as weak smile.

He did not seem very convinced. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I felt awkward by the gesture. I was from the city. You do not go around touching people you barely knew. Pascal did not seem to notice my discomfort. "It's alright Miss…" He paused, waiting for my name.

"Molly Kallard." I gave. The weight of his hand was making the dizziness worse. I so badly wanted to shove it away from me, but I was too polite and weak for it.

Pascal gave me a toothy smile. "Well Miss Molly, Castanet is right there." I looked up to the thing Pascal was pointing at.

The island look beautiful. I saw the town port, and the bustle of the islanders. The buildings were crisp and colorful, making them eye catching and inviting. I saw as the island was dotted with trees, and I saw what seemed to be a forest. I sudden disturbance in the air caught my attention, taking me away from the wonders of the island.

What was this disturbance I felt? It seemed like a buzz, almost as if it were calling towards me. Was there someone living on the island besides Kasey that I knew? This buzz felt so familiar, and yet I could not think of a reason why.

Surely Kasey would tell me if someone else other than him was here, right? I wouldn't be kept in the dark?

Although I wanted to believe it, I knew it was not true. Kasey had a history of not telling me anything important, saying he was trying to protect me, even though he was fully aware I didn't need it. I could take care of myself. Hell, I could take care of both myself and Kasey! I think he believes it's his duty as an older brother. But I know he only wants to get on my nerves. And he succeeds, every single time.

"It's beautiful, ne?" Pascal asked.

I nodded, not saying a word. The buzz in the air was still unsettling. Who was there? And then, the buzz vanished. That made me even more nervous. Who was hiding? Did Kasey already take care of whomever it was? Will I have to deal with everything earlier than I thought?

Pascal seemed to sense my nerves. "Y'all be fine Miss Molly. Castanet is filled with welcoming people. You'll be fine!" His chuckle sent chills down my spine. Welcoming people. Welcoming, _destructive _people, from what I could feel.

I gave a meek smile, only wanting him to leave so I could be alone. "Thank you, Pascal. Aren't we docking soon?"

Pascal gave a dry laugh. "Want to get rid of me so quickly? Ha, I'm only joking. I'll be going on my merry way. We'll be docked in a minute." Pascal turned and walked back into his cabin.

I let out a breath of relief. Finally, I was alone. Now I could be in peace. Although, there was nothing to distract me from my sea sickness now. I could feel the color drain from my face and be replaced with a sickly green.

The boat lurched to a halt and I nearly flew onto the floor, my stomach churning. I hated being sick like this. I couldn't defend myself against much. I shakily pushed myself off of the floor and gripped the suitcase next to me. I carefully walked across the ship and down the steps onto the dock. I said carefully because I was still swaying. I was going to kill Kasey for making me travel on a boat. He knew very well that I had sea sickness.

The moment I stepped onto the dock, I heard loud footsteps coming my way. I looked up and saw a very… large man in a purple suit waddling towards me. His fluffy white hair was piled on his head, bouncing with ever step. It took some self control to not laugh at the sight. The large man stopped in front of me, panting. I guess running ten feet took a lot of effort on his part.

"Ah, Miss Kallard right? Welcome to Castanet! I'm Mayor Hamilton!" The tubby man said between pants.

I smiled at him. Although this first impression was not very…. Attractive, I knew deep down he must have a big heart. "Please, call me Molly. And pleased to meet you." I peered around Hamilton and saw a small crowd being formed. My eyebrows quirked in confusion. Hamilton saw my face and smiled widely. "Ah, yes! The people here are so keen to see a new face. It's been a while since someone new has come, and they wanted to meet you as soon as you got off the boat!"

I felt touched. Everyone came out of their way to meet me? They didn't have to do that. I was just going to run to Kasey's house and beat the complete shit out of him. He needed to be taught a lesson by sending me on a boat.

"You.. didn't have to do that! I'm… nothing special. Just coming to live with my brother." I said, trailing off. I was at a loss. What was I supposed to say anyway? Fuck off morons? That would not be a good first impression. Actually, that's practically the _worst _thing I could possibly do. The second worst being me hopping back on the boat and traveling back to the city.

Hamilton chuckled. "Don't be silly! Now come! They are waiting for you!" Hamilton ushered me towards the crowd. My eyes scanned the crowd and immediately fell on my brother.

Kasey had definitely grow since the last time I saw him. It's been at least four years, and those years have done good for him. Being a farmer had paid off for him. The gangly, skinny boy I had last seen at transformed. Now I saw traces of muscles on his body and he seemed more sturdy. I smirked internally. That would be good. Maybe he would have some defense against me.

Kasey saw me and stared back. Even though he had a smile on his face and happiness seeping out off him, I also saw a hint of nervousness and the slight twitch to his right eye. I smirked this time, my lips spreading across my face. I watched as Kasey's mask slowly crumble, leaving a look amusement and a hint of fear in his eyes.

I excused myself to Hamilton and walked over to Kasey, who walked out of the crowd to meet me. "Kasey!" I said in mock happiness. I would act like a good little sister. I would pretend the whole time that I was here that I didn't hate my brother's guts.

I saw Kasey's eyes widen in confusion for a second before it clicked. He knew what I was doing.

Kasey wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. His lips were at my ear and I heard him whisper to me. "I know what you're trying to do."

I stiffened but forced a smile to my lips. I whispered back at him. "And you're going to play my game. You owe me for throwing me onto a fucking _boat."_

I felt his body shake as he stifled a laugh. I ripped myself from his arms and narrowed my eyes at him. He was so screwed when we got to his house.

He seemed to also sense this and his laughed died down. He didn't want to feel the heated glare I was giving him and pulled someone over from the crowd. The man he pulled over was tall and had pale skin. He had long black hair that was pulled behind him and he wore a pair of rimmed glasses on his face. He wore a frown directed at Kasey, and I saw that he was annoyed by my brother.

That makes two of us, I thought.

Kasey wrapped one arm around the man's shoulder. "Molly, this is my best friend Jin."

The man named Jin held out his hand and I took it. I shook his hand. "I'm Molly, Kasey's sister. I feel so sorry that you had to deal with him for these years."

Kasey's smile was wiped of his face. Jin's frown transformed into a smirk. "It has been a bother, but now you're here to deal with him. I feel sorry that you're related to this idiot."

I smirked right back at Jin. We would get along just fine.

I continued to talk to Jin about how moronic my brother was and was stopped when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a pair of golden eyes. "Hi, I'm Luke!"

I smiled and introduced myself. "Molly? Awesome name! I work at the Carpenter's with my Pop. I like wood!"

I blinked at Luke. Was he insane? Or on drugs? Or was he dropped on his head as a baby? "Um…. That's…. great." I said. What was I supposed to say to that? I like wood too? Who in their right mind even says that while introducing yourself to someone?

"LUKE!" I heard a feminine voice call out. I looked over Luke's shoulder to see a blonde girl dressed in cowboy boots come towards us. She had pretty green eyes and her hair was pulled into a pony tail. Her brown eyebrows were furrowed and her fists were clenched by her side.

It looked like this mystery girl was not very happy with Luke.

The blonde came over and waved a fist at Luke. "LUKE! Are you making the new girl uncomfortable? Did you talk about wood again? I've told you too many times that saying you love wood is not a good thing to say when you first meet someone!" She yelled.

Luke became defensive. "I WAS NOT MAKING HER UNCOMFORTABLE!" Actually he was, I thought. "I WAS BECOMING FRIEND WITH HER! KATHY, DON'T YELL AT ME!"

So Kathy was her name. "Um, excuse me… Kathy?" I entered their feud.

The woman who was Kathy looked at me, and her anger evaporated. She gave me a charming smile and said, "I'm sorry about that. I'm Kathy. Welcome to Castanet."

I waved her apology off. "No need to apologize. It's no big deal. But I am surprised to see everyone here. Did they really want to see me?" I asked.

Luke was the one who answered. "Of course Molly! We wanted to meet the girl Kasey always talks about. Ya know, Kasey seems to really love you."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I didn't want to hear this, especially from people I just met. I forced a small smile to my face. I have to continue acting. I can't seem like a cold girl who doesn't like anyone. "Aha, thanks. Well, you didn't have to come to greet me. I would have been just fine without all this fuss."

Kathy snorted. "Molly, everyone had been on the edge of their seats waiting for you to arrive. It's been so long since someone new had come to live here, and it's a big deal for us. We wanted to do it, not caring whether you asked or not."

This conversation was becoming too heavy for my liking. I've just met these people, and I wasn't very keen on sharing my feelings with them. "Anyway," I changed the subject, "what is there to do around the island? I intend to celebrate my arrival."

Kathy's eyes lit up. "Don't need to worry about that! Everyone is already planning on going to the Brass Bar! My father Hayden owns the place, and I work there! It's a lot of fun and it's always fun there!"

I think Kathy was a little too happy to talk about bars. "That's great! Who is going to be there?"

Kathy thought for a second before responding. "Practically everyone on the island. And then there are those who have to been there. Like me, my father, Chase and Selena."

Who? I thought. "Who's Chase and Selena?"

Kathy pointed behind me and I turned around. Her finger was pointing towards a man with orange hair. His messy orange bob was clipped back with three bobby pins, and his eyes were a stunning violet. Then, she pointed to a girl wearing a belly dancer's attire. Her skin was the shade of roasted almonds and her hair and eyes were a deep red. My eyes stayed glued on Chase. "That's Chase?' I asked, masking my shock.

Kathy smirked. "Yeah that's Chase. Why Molly? Got the hots for him?" She teased.

I scoffed. "Of course not."

I watched Luke stare at Kathy in disbelief. "Why would anyone like an asshole like Chase? Even though he's one of our best friends…. Well he's an asshole! Molly should stay away from him!"

I didn't like hearing that. Luke was this person I just met and I would not be bossed around by him. I didn't want to be bossed around by anyone.

Kathy thought Luke was ridiculous. "You're an idiot. I think the saw dust ate any brain cells you may have had left."

I laughed along with Kathy. There was no arguing with that logic!

Luke tried helplessly to defend himself. "HEY! The saw dust didn't do anything to me! I've been surrounded by saw dust my whole life and it hasn't affected me at all!"

I turned to Kathy. "So he didn't get dropped on his head as a baby? It was just always the saw dust?"

Kathy tried to hold back a laugh. "He probably did get dropped on his head. The saw dust just made it worse."

We both laughed again. I knew Kathy and I would get along great. We were already bonding through comedy!

"HEYYY! You guys are mean!" Luke whined.

We quieted down. I had to wipe away a few stray tears from my eyes from laughing so hard. I haven't felt this great in a while. "I'm sorry Luke. But Kathy's a funny person. And you're such an easy target…." I said.

Luke shook his head and pouted, looking anywhere but me. I sighed. Luke was acting just like a toddler. I decided to leave him alone, and talk to him later at the bar. Luke walked away from us, and went over to a group of people. I saw that he was talking to Chase, and another boy.

The other boy had pale blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. His hair was smooth expect for one stubborn cowlick. And Chase, well, he had all of my attention.

Kathy nudged me in the side using her elbow. "Don't lie to me Molly. You're interested about Chase. I see you watching him. You wanna get with that." She said suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. This girl I had just met was already drawing conclusions about me. I just find this Chase character…. Interesting. It's making me curious. "I'm just anxious to meet everyone. Don't draw conclusions." I said briskly.

I'm starting to dislike Kathy very much because of her persistence. I watched as she rolled her eyes and waved my words off. "Sure, sure. Whatever you believe Molly. Well, see tonight. But right now, we need to introduce you to him and Gill."

She started to pull me over towards the trio. "Who's Gill?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Kathy peered over her shoulder to look at me. "He's the blond, prissy one next to Chase."

"Oh." I said.

So that's what his name was. Interesting. I've felt like I've heard that name before, but I know for a fact I haven't met anyone with that name. But then what was it? It's not something very common at all. So what was it? Gill… it feels like something big; like something I should really know right away. It irked me being clueless.

Kathy managed to pull me all the way up to the group of boys even in my thought induced state."Boys," Kathy said, gesturing towards me, "This is Molly. Be nice." It was more of a command than a suggestion.

Chase rolled his eyes at Kathy's antics and settled his eyes on me. I didn't know what it was about those violet eyes but I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Which _never _happened to me. Sure, I got angry and get sea sick, but it takes a lot to make me flinch. And this boy, this normal boy, was succeeding in making it happen! What was wrong with this island? My first day here and two strange things have already happened!

First the strange presence and buzz while I was arriving, and now the unsettling stare?

I feel like there's something Kasey didn't tell me. And there most likely is. The bastard never tells me anything these days.

I masked my uneasiness with a smile. "Hello, nice to meet you." It wasn't nice, it was _strange. _And even though I'm good with strange, this was too much.

He stared at me with this cold look in his eyes. Like I was unwelcomed to be here. Well shit, I didn't want to be here! Both of us were unhappy it seemed.

"Chase." He said, looking totally disinterested.

I scoffed and said, "Pleasure." In the fakest polite voice I could muster, which was pretty convincing. I've had years of practice hiding my emotions. This was no different than what I've been through. Hell if I would be stood up to by a mere boy who I've just met. My brother wasn't even strong enough to beat me. I took great pride in being the better child.

Chase just scowled slightly and looked away. Kathy clicked her tongue in disdain for her friend's action while Luke took a more open approach. "Chase, quit being such an asshole! You don't need to prove me right! I already warned her about you!"

A vein throbbed in Chase's forehead. "Luke, you are a complete moron." Chase muttered before walking way.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Eh, sorry. Guess I went a little overboard!" Luke turned towards me. "Don't worry about him. He's just moody!"

I smirked as I watched Chase's retreating figure. "What, like PMS?"

Kathy and I both started laughing while Luke seemed confused. "What's PMS?"

Kathy and I only started laughing harder. I saw through my half lidded eyes the attention that our laughing fit was bringing to us. Everyone had turned their eyes to look at us, most with a smile on their faces. It seemed to only one who didn't care was the boy in front of me, Gill.

Luke still didn't seem to understand. "No really. What's PMS?"

It was very faint, but with being special, I heard him mutter. "You're such an idiot."

"I agree." I said, smiling at the pale blonde.

His eyes flashed to meet mine and my smile faded as I saw the sharpness to his look. What was wrong with these boys? First Chase, and now Gill?

Maybe they both have PMS.

"Hello." I said, my eyebrow raising as I continued to stare at Gill.

He didn't really change his look. His intense, icy blue eyes were firmly placed on me with a cold, faraway look. "Gill Hamilton, Mayor's son."

Ah, so he was one of those people. Thinking since he was the Mayor's son that he was better than everyone else. Conceited pig. "It's a pleasure, Gill." I said offhandedly, before turning to Kathy and Luke.

"I'll be going now. See you later!" I said enthusiastically. And I wasn't totally acting this time. I was actually looking forward to seeing everyone while at the bar. It would be interesting to see how these people get when they party.

I walked towards Kasey, who was still talking to Jin. I heard Kathy and Luke call their farewells behind me. I smiled, secretly enjoining the attention. I _never _get attention with my brother around. It just seemed everyone thought that he was the superior one, while I was the push over little sister. What does age have to even do with anything? And be it as it may, it was only a measly three year difference! When you've walked on this earth for many years, three is miniscule. It doesn't matter!

I walked up to Kasey and Jin, and I ended up catching a piece of their conversation. "-was definitely checking her out."

"Like hell he is!" Kasey replied, outraged by whatever Jin had said.

I said my brother's name to get his attention. "Kasey."

He jumped at the sound of my voice and said a little too happily, "Hey Molly! W-What's up?"

His tone made me wary and suspicious. He was too nervous because of something. Most likely having to do with whatever Jin and he were talking about. And judging by how idiotic this so called brother of mine was acting, this news had to do with me.

"What were you talking about?" My voice became menacing; my eyes narrowed into slits.

He began stuttering uncontrollably. Jin watched from the side, smirking at my brother's misfortunes. I turned to the doctor. "So Jin, what exactly were you and this moron talking about?" I asked, going back to my normal courtesy.

Jin shook his head. "This-whatever it is- is a family problem and I am not getting into it." He gestured to my tongue tied brother.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I thought you would be wrapped in with the family feud. I mean you are_ Kasey's boyfriend_, am I right?"

I smirked as I saw Jin's face mask with horror and disgust. I wanted to have some fun while messing with my brother. This is not even considered payback for the boat ride. It's more like…. Giving a thank you for making me move to this island. I very well knew that Kasey was not homosexual. He had scarred me for life enough times, talking about his late at night escapades. I did not want to think about those stories. They only made the nightmares even more disturbing.

Kasey, having come out of his sputtering delusion, started yelling at me with a look of shock on his face. "MOLLY KALLARD! I AM NOT GAY!"

I snickered as I saw the small group of islanders who had stuck around turn and stared unabashed at my brother. I didn't know why he always got so hung up on every insult I said. It's not like they were hurting him in any way. I use physical violence only when I deem it fit. Like the stupid boat ride.

I'm sorry, I just can't get over that. Kasey's knows that I get sick on the ocean. And I knew very well that Kasey was not gay.

Payback's a bitch, ain't it?

"Wow Kasey, scream it to the world. I'm sure you just made everyone think you're in denial. Who knows? Maybe Julius will be interested."

Julius was the fashionista of Castanet. He- yes _he_- was always dressed in the most flamboyant clothes that seemed very outspoken. Along with his heart shaped earrings and purple hair, it just added to the fire, I even thought he was a girl when I first was introduced to him. Imagine my shock when I realized he was a guy.

I'll never fully be able to talk to Julius normally. Ever.

I knew Kasey was ranting on and on, thinking I was really listening. When it came to Kasey. I didn't give a damn. I sound like a shitty, uncaring sister. I couldn't argue there, although I did have good moments when it came to family. A soft spot if you will.

I cut off my brother's babbling. "Great Kasey. Now can we please go? I want to unpack before we go to the bar."

This perked his interest. "You're going to the bar later?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know. It just seemed you wouldn't be up to party. Especially during that particularly daunting boat ride."

My hands balled into fists by my side. Oh how I wanted to slap that smug look off his face. "Well unlike you, I haven't developed alcoholic like traits."

That shut him up good. I waved him away and turned towards town. "I mean after all, who was fine the day after New Year's five years ago, and who was puking their stomach out with a massive headache that made them practically paralyzed the whole day?"

I started walking away, flipping my hair briskly over my shoulder. He wanted to play dirty, I would too. The game has been set in motion, and I intend to come out on top like I usually do.

I mean, I already left him to carry my suitcase.

The thing about Kasey is there aren't very high expectations for him. Even with being the oldest, I always was the one who excelled at everything. Kasey really didn't try at all, just perfectly content with what he had. Which is why I was completely shocked when Kasey's farmland came into view.

It was truly amazing that this place was owned by my brother. Kasey- the lazy bum- managed to flourish as a farmer. A farmer! Something that requires total energy to succeed!

The house was a normal sized one, big enough to fit both me and Kasey comfortably. But the fields were magnificent. There were three large plots in all, accompanied by a mill and a river leading to a small lake. I stared at the land, my jaw unhinged. This was even better than I could have ever done! And then I realized it.

Kasey could do something better than me.

I didn't know whether to be annoyed, or proud. Long ago, I wanted to see him be wonderful at something. I hated taking the spotlight from him, because he deserved it. It just never seemed like anything really clicked with him.

But now I know. It took so long, but I believe Kasey had found something he enjoys, and I am secretly happy for him.

But it doesn't change the fact that he forced me on the boat, and how I despise his very being in this life time. Just like the last one. And many before.

"Impressed?" A voice called directly behind me.

I twitched before nodding. "I am." I said.

I watched from the corner of my eye as my brother walked up next to my, my suitcase in his grip. "It seems I've finally found something I'm great at."

My mouth was puckered into a thin line. "It seems so."

We were silently, watching the sun set behind the rocky cliffs. The sky was a beautiful orange, the sun merely peeking behind the rock. It was breathtaking. It was pure. It seemed so intimate I wondered how I could possibly be sharing this moment with my brother, whom I no longer wish to be with.

"Are you happy?" I said quietly. As ridiculous as it may sound, I didn't want to ruin this pure moment. These types of peaceful things never lasted long. I've grown to appreciate them over the years.

I watched as Kasey gave a soft smile towards the darkening sky. "I don't think I've ever been this happy since before."

As I continued to watch this lovely sky from this island, standing with my only blood related family, I couldn't help but think about everything that has happened all these years. About how disturbing things had become in the past, and how much of a bitch I've been to him. I started to feel something I thought I never would.

For one second, while I watched the sun slowly vanish, I wished I could give my brother back my love.


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

The lights seemed dim and the buzz of voices littered the air. The unique smell of alcohol was heavy and concentrated. I stared across the room. A smirk gracefully placed on my lips. These small town villagers did in fact know how to throw a party.

The Brass Bar was bustling with life. Every islander who was old older than sixteen was here. Which meant that poor little Bo, the fourteen year old apprentice of the Carpenters, was not allowed inside. I doubt he would have any fun anyway. He wouldn't have to opportunity to drink. The opportunity was wonderful indeed.

The cocktail sitting on the bar in front of me was swirling. It was a blueberry one. I've always loved blueberries, ever since I was a small girl. I'm not sure what it was, but they always made me happy whenever I ate them.

Could it be because it was a small ball that could pack a hell of a sour flavor? Or maybe how you never know if the juice will be sweet, or sour.

That could most likely be it. I've always been slightly twisted, it seems. That's what fighting and seeing death does to you, of course.

I swirled my drink around, not moving to drink it.

"There's a reason why it's in a glass. You're supposed to drink it." The bitter and sarcastic voice felt too familiar to me. Which quite scared me. I've already gotten adapted to his voice.

"Maybe it's just not ready for me to drink it yet." I said without bothering to look up.

"It's already made. Most would have downed it already. Why should you be any different?" He said, mumbling more to himself than anyone else.

I sighed and looked up from the alcoholic drink. "What do you mean by that Chase? Why shouldn't I be different from everyone else? I'm supposed to be different."

His violet eyes narrowed as he replied coolly. "Because when it comes down to it, everyone is the same. Selfish, and greedy."

I raised an eyebrow at that accusation. "Really? So that must mean you are selfish and greedy also? After all we are all the same, according to you."

Chase scowled but did not say a word. He silently went back to cooking behind the bar counter.

I took a sip of my cocktail, the alcohol burning my throat while the taste of sweet blueberries entered my taste buds. I watched as Chase seemed to be in another world as he skillfully chopped vegetables for a stew.

He seemed to block out all of the commotion around the room, like Luke's irritating laughter or the lively attitude of the men. He didn't seem to even flinch when a table was overturned. Nor did he seem to care that I was staring at him, scrutinizing him under my stare.

What was so special about this man that I felt so compelled to? What could a human possibly bring me? He was nothing special. He didn't have any powers. Hell, the only thing different about him was his amazing cooking skills! Why were they so amazing in the first place?

"Chase, tell me…. Why do you cook? Why are you so good at it?"

He stopped chopping a carrot and looked at me. I noticed a hint of amusement was hidden deep in his eyes. "It's because there's just something about taking individual ingredients and making something that brings others joy…. It's my passion and my delight."

So that was the reason why. Determination was what brought his skills to grow. Determination brought him to become how he is today.

"That is quite… admirable." I said fondly.

Chase nodded, his hand hung low as he stared at his chopping board. I knew there was much more to the story than he was telling me. And I had a pretty good idea what it was. There is one thing, one very important thing, that throws people to try as hard as they can. It's because they want to prove to people they can be better than everyone thinks.

And I knew from experience what Chase was going through.

"I understand Chase." I said, giving a soft smile.

His head snapped up to mine, his eyes slightly wide with shock. But only a second later, they morphed back to an untrusting, bitter mask. "What could you possible know?"

I shook my head, undiscouraged by this chef's attitude. "I myself have seen the death of loved ones."

I knew, just by the pure shock and bewilderment that scarred his face, that I had hit right on the target. I pushed farther. "I know you try your hardest at cooking because you want to prove something to your parent's memory. You want to show them that you are something they would have been proud of if they had still been around to this day."

Chase's eyes were narrowed. He did not like hearing this from a stranger. A newcomer who really knew nothing about him. "And how could you know all this?"

I turned my body around and settled my eyes on Kasey. Unknown to me, my eyes involuntarily softened. Kasey was busy having a stupid conversation with his friends. I watched as he stumbled around, bumping into people and knocking down chairs. "It's because Kasey and I have lived without our parents for many years."

I wasn't sure if Chase heard me through the commotion. And it didn't matter to me whether he did or not. I wanted to find him out, and understand him. I wanted to desperately understand this whim. Why was I so drawn to him? It was nothing I've ever experienced before. And it frustrated me to not know.

I heard her before I saw her. Blonde hair zoomed past me and ran straight into the bar stool next to mine. I turned to look at my friend. "Kathy, are you still sober?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Of courrrseeeee I ammm. Why wouldn't I beeeee?"

Lies. She was smashed. I turned towards Chase, willing away the deep and depressing moment we just witnessed together. "How many drinks did she have?"

Chase shrugged uncaring and went back to work. "I lost count after five."

I sighed exasperated and helped Kathy sit on the stool, muttering about how "idiot chefs don't know when to cut someone off."

Kathy's head was resting on the wooden bar, her eyes foggy and her mouth speaking gibberish. I nodded, wondering how she managed to get this drunk in the matter of a few hours. Or how she managed to have this much alcohol in her body without completely passing out.

Kathy hiccupped and mumbled something before sliding off of the stool and onto the wooden floor with a thud. I cursed as I looked at her body sprawled on the ground. "Shit."

I grabbed Kathy by her arms and hoisted her up to her feet again. I supported her weight and asked Chase, "Where's her bedroom?" It came out as an order more than a command.

There was pause between us. I focused on anything but the man at the bar, and tried to look at the rest of the bar's inhabitants. The party's life had not faltered in the slightest except for Kathy passing out.

It was like music to my ears. "Back door. Take a right. Second door on the right."

I nodded and gave a soft 'thank you' before hauling the unconscious Kathy with me. I kicked open the door and continued down the hall. I focused on nothing except my blonde friend, who had started to drool on my shoulder.

Disgusting.

This would be the reason why I hated dealing with drunks. Sure, I didn't mind if I myself was drunk, but that was different. I would be too smashed to even care how utterly unattractive everyone else looked.

But as Kathy's drool was leaving a stain on my shoulder, I wanted to swear that I wouldn't drink again.

Then again, that is impossible to do.

I turned right and went to the second door. I had difficulty with the door knob, trying to turn it while steady Kathy's weight. I ended up setting Kathy down before opening the door. I slammed it open, my frustrations getting the best of me. I was fed up with my diluted friend. I didn't bother picking her up again, opting to drag her by her arm.

Kathy's room was just how I imagined it. There were plaid prints and blue colors on the walls, and decorating the floor and window. I grabbed Kathy and threw her onto the bed. I looked at my drooling, passed out friend and my eyes twinkled in amusement. I would most definitely get a earful tomorrow. That is, if Kathy remembered I was the one who brought her to her room.

The door quietly closed and I took careful steps out of the back of the bar. As I entered the tavern, I saw Gill sitting in the far corner, near the entrance. I didn't see him before. I decided to go over to him and keep him company, considering he did not look like he enjoyed being here with a bunch of buffoons.

I quietly slipped to the seat across from Gill, placing my hands under my chin. "So Gill," I started. His eyes darted to meet mine. I couldn't help but think of how his cold they looked. Like they were, the color of ice…

It seemed too similar, and it annoyed me to no end. Why did he seem so familiar? What was it about his eyes, his _name_, that caused such warning signs inside of me? It wasn't signs that said danger was near, but that it was something I should know.

"Is there something you need?" He asked, his voice flat.

I was correct. Gill didn't want to be here. Not much of a partier? "You looked lonely sitting all alone. I wanted to come and cheer you up."

He only stared at me before looking to the side where the door was. "You're itching for the opportunity to sneak out, aren't you?"

His eyes flashed towards me before going back to gazing at the door. "It's very annoying to sit and watch idiots drink themselves away with alcohol."

I nodded and gave a chuckle. I understood exactly what he meant. Having gone to more parties than I could count with Kasey, I was always in charge of dragging him home. He always passed out before we could leave. "I'll be dragging Kasey home again." I said, looking at the center of the room to see Kasey on the floor, sleeping.

Gill didn't say anything and I didn't bother to start conversation. He didn't seem like one of those people who talked very much and I didn't want to force him to talk. I was perfectly content with the silence.

Moments passed and my thoughts drifted to the pale blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and the name. Why did everything about Gill seem so…. Familiar? Why did it seem like I've seen and heard all of this before? A boy named Gill? Icy blue eyes and pale blonde hair? I felt like the answer was at the tip of my tongue, but would not come out.

Was it something way back in my past? Back when there were more people surrounding me? And if that was true, who did he remind me of?

"Molly! MOLLY!" I looked up at the sound of my name. I turned around to face who ever had called me, and found Luke up on the stage. Selena was nowhere to be seen and I had guessed she had left for the night.

My face cringed as I saw Luke. What was he doing up there, dancing? And in his underwear to add. "Luke! Why the hell are you only in boxers?"

Gill looked disgusted by the sight of his friend without any pants on. Luke smiled at me and motioned me to join him. "It was a dare! Come dance with me!"

I shook my head. "No, I have to get going Luke. It's getting late and I have to drag Kasey back anyway."

Truth was, I could just leave Kasey here and make him get back on his own. But I didn't want to dance with a half naked Luke. As much as I've gotten along with him since the start, I just met him a few hours ago. I was not comfortable with that. I don't think I would be comfortable enough with him to do that ever!

Luke was persistent. "But Mollyyyyyyy!"

"No Luke." I said, scolding him like a child. I saw Chase's eyes watching us with amusement and I winked at him, catching his eye.

I turned back to Gill and said, "Well I should be going. See you around Gill."

I stood from my seat. I walked over to Kasey, grabbed one of his arms, and started to drag him across the floor, the same as I had done with Kathy. When I got to the door I saw Gill watching me. I winked at him just how I had at Chase and called goodbye, walking out of the door.

The walk back to Kasey's house proved to be much longer than it was earlier. The night sky was clouded with stars, and the air was cool from the ocean. The trail seemed much more bumpy; I had already hit Kasey's head with a rock that hat littered the ground. It would surely make a bruise. I smirked victoriously at the thought. I wasn't going to get over the boat trip without stretching out the torture as far as I wanted. I already yelled at him before leaving for the bar, and now I gave him a bruise on his head.

Life felt good.

Now only if Kasey could magically become one hundred pounds lighter. My night would be set.

I was almost to the property when I felt a presence behind the bushes. Then I heard a rustling within the bushes. I started to get freaked out. If something came now, I would be of no use. I wouldn't be able to defend myself. Kasey was no help considering he wouldn't be awake for a while. I was getting jittery.

And then, a blinding orange flew from the fauna.

I relaxed. "What's your name?" I said, resuming my walk with dragging Kasey behind me.

"I'm Finn!" The sprite said, zooming closely towards my head.

"Hello Finn. I'm Molly." I said, a smile gracing my lips.

"I know who you are! You're Kasey's sister! And you're the-"

"Finn I don't think it's a good idea to say anything out in the open. We can talk when we get back to Kasey's house." I interrupted.

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Sure Molly! So was Kasey drinking again?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "Kasey doesn't know when to stop."

That set Finn off. "KASEY IS A BAD BOY! DRINKING IS BADDDDD! KASEY IS STUPID!"

I giggled. "Yes, Kasey is very stupid."

Finn followed up with an ecstatic cheer. "THE STUPIDEST. KASEY IS THE STUPIDEST!"

I started laughing, accidentally kicking Kasey in the side. "Oh, my bad." I said, in the least insincere tone I could manage.  
>My <em>lovely<em> brother groaned but did not wake up. I shook my head. This moron could sleep through an attack. He slept like the dead. Sometimes the only way I know he hasn't died is because he isn't a baby or he's still breathing.

Finn was a chatter box. "So Molly have you talked anyone yet?"

I nodded. "I talked to a few of the villagers. I'm mostly talking to Chase, Gill, Luke and Kathy."

Finn shook his head. "No, not those people! I meant the others! Didn't you know about the Wizard that lives in town or the Witch Princess in Fugue Forest?"

My eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks. "There are other people here? A witch and wizard?"

The orange harvest sprite nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! You should visit them soon!"

I made a mental note to visit sometime in the next few weeks. "Alright I'll look into it Finn."

I made no room for conversation after the sprite revealed this information. I was already on my brother's property, and was almost to the house. "Well Finn, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Said sprite was quiet for a few moments. "Molly? Can I… come in?" He asked quietly.

It seemed so out of character I could not help but feel concerned. "Of course Finn. Is anything wrong?"

He shook his head and replied. "No, but everyone has been busy lately and since I'm not involved with any of the planning I have nothing to do."

I nodded and gave him a gentle smile. "Alright just follow me inside." I walked up to the front door and bent down, searching my brother for keys. As I shuffled around Finn watched on the side, confused.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"The house keys. I can't get in without them." I sighed and stopped my search. "And of course, Kasey doesn't have his keys."

"Kasey's stupiddddd." Finn said. He's very nice company. Especially if you want the obvious stated.

I growled frustrated with my brother's carelessness and in my haste, I kicked the door. To my relief the door swung open and I let go of a breath I did not know I was holding. I grabbed Kasey none-too-gently and switched on the lights. I threw the key on the coffee table and left Kasey on the floor near the door, not caring about the rant I would most likely get when he became well again. I went back to the front door and made sure it was locked before I walked down the hall and into my room, Finn trailing behind me.

I didn't even bother to change. I was too tired and lugging a body all the way from town. Next time, I will not go through this again. He could have alcohol poisoning and I wouldn't help him. He would be fine anyway. It's not like those types of things really matter to us.

I flopped onto my bed and sighed happily as the fluffy depth of my mattress encased me. My muscles relaxed as the weight was lifted from my legs. My eyes fluttered closed and I had almost fallen asleep when-

"MOLLLYYYYYYYY!"

Finn decided to ruin it. I flicked an eye open and asked tiredly, "Yeah Finn?"

"Are you going to sleep now?" Finn asked.

I slapped my arm on my forehead. The worst part was he was really serious. "Yeah Finn, good night." My voice was soft and I was drifting off into unconsciousness.

I was at the point of falling into a deep sleep when I felt someone move next to me and heard Finn's childish voice.

"Good night Molly."


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

The aroma of pancakes was thick in the air. I was in the kitchen, making breakfast for Finn and myself. Kasey was still sleeping, and I would not be to blame if he woke up. Just because I was banging the pots and pans around the countertops didn't mean I meant to make as much noise as possible, right?

Of course I was being sarcastic. I wanted to make today his own hell on earth. Kasey deserved it. Not just because of the boat ride, or making me drag him all the way from town. But for so many other reasons. I'm truly surprised he wanted me to move in with him. The same thing always happened. I was always a pain in the ass for him.

Finn was hovering near the griddle, his mouth watering at the cooking batter. I was starting to fear the saliva would mix into the pancake. It _was _dripping a little too much for comfort. "Finn, can you back away from the pancakes? Just a little? I don't really want to taste your spit in one of them."

Finn snapped out of his food induced trance and nodded, his drool moving with him. It was very grotesque and disgusting. I threw a tissue at him and Finn used his small arms to wipe his face.

The pancakes finished cooking and I skillfully stacked them on a plate. Finn floated towards the fluffy hotcakes, his eyes filled with animosity. Who knew Finn loved pancakes so much!? I set the pancakes on the kitchen table and watched as Finn stared longingly at the breakfast food.

I chuckled and said, "You can go ahead and eat Finn."

It was like music to his ears. He slapped a stack of four pancakes and drizzled them with sugary sweet maple syrup with butter melting on top. Finn grabbed the whipped cream and guzzled a hug dollop on top. This dish that small harvest sprite made was a _monster. _He had made a breakfast dish that weighed more than his whole body!

I quickly grabbed two pancakes and bit them down, terrified that Finn may come for my food next. My stomach hurt from the pancakes sliding down my throat so quickly, and I decided the leave Finn alone with his lovely pancakes.

My steps were quiet and dainty as I walked down the hall towards the bedrooms. I was about to go through the left door into my room, but as I stared at my brother's room, I couldn't resist. I had no guilty conscience of making his hangover worse. Anyway, it was his fault he drank too much.

See what I mean about alcoholic tendencies?

I stepped forward to grab the doorknob, and threw the door open, the wooden door hitting the wall with a loud thud. "RISE AND SHINE, ASSHOLE!" I screamed, stomping my feet hard against the wood panels.

A groan sounded from under the fluffy depths of the sheets. I smirked and jumped onto the bed, sure to make the mattress lurch and shake as my feet strained. "It's a wonder how you managed to make such a successful farm when you're nothing but a lazy fucker."

I grabbed a pillow and started to whack the hard space that was my brother. I heard another groan, this one was from irritation, and a hand grabbed my ankle.

I narrowed my eyes at the offensive arm and started to kick the arm with my free leg. "Get off loser!" I shrieked, my voice as sharp as nails on a chalkboard.

Harsh muttering with obscenities were muffled through the room and I glared at my brother has he unraveled himself from his white sheets. My brother's dark eyes pierced through mine.

"What do you want so early in the morning? Get the hell out!" He said before collapsing back onto his bed; his eyes hidden by his arm.

I grabbed the arms still attached to my leg and ripped it from my ankle. "Shut up! Just get the hell up. It's not my fault that you drank too much and I had the terrible job of dragging you home!"

Kasey scoffed. "Yeah, and you did a fucking wonderful job. That's why I have a giant bruise on my head. What did you do? Drop my head on a rock?"

I laughed haughtily. "No, I'm sure Finn smacked you on the head when I wasn't looking." I said sarcastically.

My brother snorted. "Yeah because Finn would hurt someone on purpose."

I waited silently for a few moments before, Kasey threw his arm from his eyes. "How do you know about Finn already? You've never met him before!"

I rolled my eyes and hopped from the bed. "It's a wonder what you miss when you pass out."

I didn't bother to hear his retort as I walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me.

Useless douchebag.

I stepped back to the kitchen and stopped in my tracks. Finn was still sitting in his seat at the table, but his plate was empty. The huge stack of hot cakes I had made was completely gone. I hesitantly stepped in front of Finn to stare at him. His face was pure bliss; eyes hooded and hazy. He even had a small gut.

"F-Finn? Did you eat all of the pancakes I made?" My voice shook.

He lifted his head to look at me. "Yeah Molly! They were so good I couldn't help but eat them all!"

Now, I realize that everyone loves pancakes. I mean, it's the world's favorite breakfast food, right? (A/N: Actually I prefer waffles…. And bacon…) but how can one small, little harvest elf eat a stack that's twice his size! I hold a person record of eight pancakes, but that stack is much more than ten!

I felt Kasey come towards the kitchen so I called out to him. "K-Kasey?"

I heard his footsteps as he jogged over to my spot at the kitchen doorway. "What's wrong? There's nothing here to-"His voice was confused until his eyes found Finn and the empty plate.

"Big stack of pancakes?" He asked.

I nodded my eyes still wide and my jaw unhinged.

"Finn ate them all?"

I nodded again.

"Exactly how many pancakes were made?"

"More than ten."

He turned to Finn, his eyebrows raised. "Finn?"

The orange sprite looked over to my brother and said with a blissful smile on his face. "Yeah?"

"Did you eat all of the pancakes?"

Finn nodded enthusiastically. "Sure did! They were so good, I couldn't stop eating them!"

Kasey shook his head before holding his forehead with his hands. He groaned. Must be the hangover again. I still wouldn't forgive him for that.

"Sit down and shut up." I commanded.

"Are you really keeping up that act of yours? We're alone." He said, his voice muffled by his hand.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him towards the table. He stumbled and muttered curses before obliging and sitting opposite of Finn. I nodded, approving his sitting. "Now," I said, "drink water and take some pain killers."

He groaned again, probably thinking of the hours it would take for the massive headache to seize. "Can't you just fix it?" He mumbled into the wood.

I balled my hands into fists at my side and hissed out, "You know I can't do that. Don't' be a dick about it. You drank too much, now you have to suffer." I turned to Finn. "Finn can you please leave for a while? We need to have a family chat."

Finn frowned. "But I thought I was a part of your family!"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. "I need to speak to my brother alone Finn. Please go and visit your other sprites."

Finn, it seemed, must have realized that it was time for him to leave. "Alright, if you insist! I'll be back for pancakes one day!"

My eye twitched just thinking about how he was a sprite garbage disposal when it came to food. "Alright Finn. Bye!" With that, Finn flew from his seat and went out through the opened kitchen window.

My eyes zoomed to my brother's head, which was lying on the table. His cheek was smashed against the cold surface, his eyes closed. Eyebrows were scrunched. "You are an idiot."

He didn't move. In fact, the only thing that indicated that he heard me was a twitch in his nose. I continued. "You very well know I cannot do anything. Stop trying to convince me."

I saw Kasey scowled. "If you would stop being a child about it then you would. It's been years. You have to get over it."

I slammed my hand on the table, the vibrations making Kasey's eyes squint shut in pain. "Stop this. We're done talking about this. I need to talk to someone else."

I strode out of the kitchen and towards the front door. I flung the door open and was about to slam the door shut when I heard Kasey call something out. "Harvest tree. Path by the Carpenter's at Garmon Mines."

I slammed the door and ran towards the mine district. It was very rare for something wise to come out of Kasey's mouth. And even more rare when I actually listened to him. And right now would be one of those precious moments.

My feet pounded harshly into the ground, dust and dirt becoming a cloud around my legs. My legs throbbed from exerting them so fiercely and I wished I could just get there. I could in fact get there in a flash, but I wouldn't. I _couldn't _just let myself get away with that.

Too risky.

And so time went by, only the continuous pitter of my soles on the path and my deep breathing ringing in my ear.

The moment Garmon Mine came into view I slowed down. I saw the Carpenter's and quietly walked to the right side of it; searching for the path to the tree. I scrounged the flora until one patch of bushes caught my eye. There was a thinning in that particular spot, one that seemed completely unnatural. I contemplated on going towards it or returning to the house. Then I remembered Kasey was there.

Through the bush it is.

I stepped silently towards the unknown power, and bolted through the green brush of the forest. What I saw made me grin.

There was stone path and glowing water surrounding it. And at the end of the path was what I hoped I'd find. The Harvest Tree.

My steps clanked against the smooth stones, making my presence known to all of the animals surrounding the opening. I didn't stop until I reached the grassy land around the tree. I heard as the growling from all the woodland animals stop and soft pitter of paws faded away.

They knew who I was.

I smirked to myself. I was still superior to everyone. I turned and looked at the Harvest Tree, which stood proudly in front of me. I spoke calmly, summoning the Harvest Goddess to me.

"Sephia." I murmured.

A flash of blinding white light shined in front of me and the Harvest Goddess appeared.

The goddess had Teal hair pulled into two twin buns with hair flowing around her. Her signature mermaid type look was in place and her shining eyes showed life.

"Lalala! Hello, why have you- oh, it's you Molly." She said, her singing voice faded into her regular voice.

My eyebrows rose at her, then a small smirk graced my lips. "Still one for the dramatics, I see."

The Goddess huffed. "Well, Molly dear, I must keep up an appearance to stay superior! And at least say hello! You did summon me after all!"

I chuckled. And the mirth sparkled in my eyes. A sickly sweet smile found my lips. I knew how to get her riled up and I had every intention to do so. I hadn't seen her in over a year and I wanted this reunion to be pleasurable to me. "Okay fine. Hello, _Grandma_."

The Goddess's eyes widened and then I felt her fuming aura around me. I watched as the atmosphere around us tensed. The Goddess's hands shook violently, and I silently waited for her emotions to explode.

I didn't have to wait long.

"MOLLY KALLARD! I AM NOT OLD SO DO NOT CALL ME A GRANDMA! I AM THE HARVEST GODDESS, SO SHOW ME SOME RESPECT!" Her face was red, and she was breathing heavily no doubt from yelling at me.

I chuckled and then gave her a small smile. "Fine, fine. I just wanted this little reunion to be light before it got serious. You always joke too much during serious occasions so I was only being nice by returning the favor."

The Goddess crossed her arms around her chest, her nose sticking up in the air.

I sighed. Looks like the fun was over. My smile disappeared and my face hardened, the regular look of indifference on my face. "Hello Sephia." I said, my voice serious.

This was how I was whenever things were urgent. I wasn't sure what was happening to the island, and because I also was having repercussions from me and Kasey's fight. After all of our fights, I found Sephia and talked to her about it, in my emotionless mask. I always bottled up my emotions, and Sephia was always the one who came and broke it, making me once again feel human, instead of my mask.

Sephia's pouting changed into a nice, wide smile as she twirled around her one spot. "Hello Molly, dear! I've missed you! It's been over a year since we've talked and even then it was… oh, it was about Gale and Vivi, wasn't it?" She ranted.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I wanted to check up on them."

Sephia sighed as she saw my face. "You and your brother had another fight, didn't you?"

I nodded again, my eyes trailing away from Sephia's face. "Molly, you can't just bottle everything up. It's not good. It's the same thing every time. You and Kasey need to over come this. You've had too many fights about this and I just want to see you two happy again."

My face flooded with anger. "I don't even remember a time where we were happy with each other. It's all been erased because of the hell he made me endure. And I just can't. Too much happened that day for me to just forget."

My face was flushed and my fists tightly balled at my sides.

Sephia looked at me with kind eyes. Her voice was soft, trying to comfort me as she had done many times. "If you won't do it because of them, do it for them. You did that to a family, now do it to save a family. It's been quiet lately. You will be okay. And even then, Kasey will there by your side, helping you along the way."

This only seemed to fuel my anger. "I don't want Kasey's help! I want to be as far away from him as possible!"

Sephia's next words made me froze. "Then why are you here?"

It took me moments before I could answer. "Because he forced me." I hissed through bared teeth.

Sephia did not raise her voice from her soothing tone. "You could have refused, kicked and pleaded. Kasey cares for you far too much to really force you to do something."

I didn't give in. "I came because he _forced _ me onto a boat!" My voice was shrill.

"You could have gotten off. I very well know Kasey gave you time to get off instead of sulk. You could have just left after he disappeared. But you didn't. You stayed on the boat." Sephia's wise words were getting to me. I was beginning to think she was right.

I mean she's the Harvest Goddess, shouldn't she always be right?

But I wasn't giving in. She could give me all the facts in the world, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction in knowing I realized I was wrong. I was far too stubborn for that.

And my hate for Kasey was stronger at the moment. It was on full alert.

"I don't care! It's still his fault why I haven't used them in years!" I yelled.

Sephia shook her head. "That was only one event in your life. It's been years since it's happened. It's time to _let go _ and find yourself once again. You haven't been yourself since then."

My voice was full of malice as I sneered. "I wonder why."

Only that one event and Kasey could make me this riled up. I was always the calm, patient one who listened to logic. But of course, in my state I couldn't listen to logic.

I started to scream at Sephia, any hint of my indifferent façade gone. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY! I AM NOT USING THEM! EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME I COME TO YOU, YOU ALWAYS TRY TO COAX ME INTO USING THEM! YOU, KASEY AND EVERYONE ELSE LOOKS AT ME WITH PITY, REGRET, AND HOPE WHENEVER IT IS BROUGHT UP AND I'M SO SICK OF IT! PLEASE JUST GET IT IN YOUR HEADS THAT I WON'T USE THEM ANYMORE! YOU HAVEN'T TORTURED SOMEONE IN FRONT OF THEIR LOVED ONES! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I screamed at her before running away from the tree, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I didn't want to deal with that anymore. I was how I was, and I just wish someone would realize that.

I just wanted someone to know the real me, all of my past and present, and accept me for how I was.

I wanted my old team back.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: This story is currently being re-edited as of right now. I need time and effort to make these chapters the best of their ability and to enhance them from their former self. The re-edited chapter are different and more detailed, but will follow the same plot and hold similar events.  
>Please review and give me opinions about the edited chapters that are being put up. And if you are new, review and tell me if you enjoyed the chapters or not!<br>**


End file.
